Talented Love
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: tori really likes andre, but does he like her back? rated t


Cheryl: Ok, yeah, I uh, usually I stick to Anime.

Tori: So stick to it!

Andre: Cool it Mu Cha Cha. She just wants to try writing a Victorious fan fiction.

Cheryl: Yeah…

Tori: SHE'S GOING TO WRITE ABOUT YOU AND I HAVING SEX!

Andre: So?

Tori: *throws her hands up* Are you crazy?

Andre: *looks at Cheryl*

Cheryl: *looks at Andre*

Andre and Cheryl: Yep.

Tori: *looks at Andre, then at Cheryl* How did you know?

Andre: She told me that she was gonna write a fan fiction about us.

Tori: And you didn't tell me?

Cheryl: ON WITH THE ANDREXTORI!

* * *

Tori stepped through the doors to Hollywood Arts. Her eyes immediately landed on Andre. He was hot, talented, and everything above. She stood there, a smile plastered on her face and in a dream like stance until a voice behind her spoke up.

"Are you going to move? Or do I have to do it for you?"

Tori turned around.

"Nice to see you too Jade."

The goth like girl smirked and went over to her boyfriend, Beck.

"Hey Tor." He said.

"Hey Latina."

"Could you stop calling me that?"

"Nope." He laughed.

Tori snarled under her breath, and followed them to Sikowitz class. She leaned back in her seat after dropping her bag into the empty one next to her. She didn't hear him sit down next to her.

"Tori."

She jumped with a start.

"Andre! Don't do that!"

"Hi Andrew!"

"It's Andre." Tori and Andre both told her sister, Trina.

"Whatever." She sat down.

Tori rolled her eyes, and listened to Cat and Robbie bicker. As usual Cat took the term hyper the wrong way, like she tends to. Andre shook his head, and turned back to Tori.

"Tori, can I talk to you after school?"

"Yeah, sure, about what?"

"Nothing…much." He turned to face the teacher, leaving Tori to ponder what he ment.

All day, Tori tried to figure out why Andre wanted to go to her place after school, so much that she even missed Jade yelling at Cat, which usually was eventful. She wondered through school all day.

"TORI."

Tori whipped around, and pushed her hair out of her face.

"What Jade?"

"We're going to the karaoke tonight, are you coming?"

"No, Andre and I have a…study group."

"Your miss." With that Jade walked away.

Tori just stared at her.

"Why am I so nice to her?" She turned around, and slammed her locker door, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder. She went out with Trina.

"Remember to kick your shoes off…"

"Trina! There's something called vacuums, you can clean your car!"

"But that's too much work!" Trina whined.

Tori glared at her and they didn't say another word until they got home.

Tori waited anxiously for Andre to show. Constantly she checked the clock.

"Ohhh." She went to the door, and opened it.

"Do you have powers or something?" A shocked Andre asked.

Tori stood there, not knowing what to say but, "Come in." She blushed and went to get a drink of soda for them both. Her heart pounded as Trina left, making them all alone in her house. In the living room. She wondered if he could hear her heart. Beating as hard as it was, she was surprise he couldn't.

"Tori." He started.

Her heart leaped, hearing his voice. She didn't hear the rest.

"What?" She turned her head towards him.

Andre sighed.

"I was wondering if you loved me?" He asked.

Tori looked at him, and stuttered. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your stuttering."

"So?"

"Tori."

"It's not my fault I stutter!"

"Tori."

"You just came out and asked me!"

"Tori!"

"Andre!"

He leaned foreward, taking her lips in his. Tori stopped, and closed her eyes. When they parted, she couldn't look at him. He tilted her head up, so that he could look at her.

"Do you love me, as much as I love you?"

"I don't know how much you love me." She said.

"Enough to know that I do."

"Then I'm the same." She said.

Andre leaned back down, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her fully on the lips. Tori's heart beat so hard and fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. They parted yet again for some air, and Tori looked at him. She fell back against the couch, thinking and smiling. She closed her eyes, then opened them when Andre laughed at her.

"You look happy."

"I am." She said dreamily.

He laughed.

"Should've seen that coming." He said.

Tori sat back up and playfully punched him in the arm.

* * *

Cheryl and Andre: Oh Tori.

Tori: I know!

Andre: I told you she fall for it.

Cheryl: *hands him twenty bucks* I know.

Andre: Heh heh.

Tori: *Sour look*

Cheryl: Andre and I had a bet.

Andre: We bet that Tori would freak.

Cheryl: She did.

Tori: Run.

Andre and Cheryl: *runs*


End file.
